The Five gifts from an ex-girlfriend and stalker
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: A bet between Ginny and Romilda leads to unsuspected changes for Harry and Draco. Mpreg.- It's part of the "changes".


I don't own the characters. Those are owned by someone far superior in writing and creativity. I think you know who i'm talking about.

Sorry no smut in this one. Just a simple sort of story. I hope you like it.

**September **

"You can't be serious, I actually dated him. You tried to use a love potion on him." Ginny said crossing her arms.  
>"I was just trying to help him realize the mistake he would make by dating you. And look your not dating anymore" the dark haired girl said with a flip of her hair.<br>"We just haven't gotten back together yet. He went through a lot during the war. But you wouldn't know because your an ignorant cow"  
>"Ha. He doesn't want you, your the little sister of his best mate and the ex of another one of his mates."<br>"Harry doesn't care about that. You're the one who almost got my brother killed because of your stupid love chocolate"  
>"That wasn't my fault and you know it. That was Slughorn's or Malfoy's whichever it wasn't mine."<br>"If you didn't give it to him in the first place he wouldn't have gone there"  
>"He shouldn't eat chocolate that isn't his"<br>"It shouldn't of been there"  
>"Whatever, I have more important things to do then listen to you speak about the past"<br>"You say that like you know the future"  
>"I don't but I do know I'll be with Harry"<br>"Your deranged"  
>"Your in denial" Ginny just shook her head fine if she had to she'd prove that Harry loved her she would.<br>"Alright Vane, lets make a bet"  
>"About what?"<br>"Harry of course, if he loves me then its my win if he loves you then its your win"  
>"Ok, but how are we going to prove it?" The two girls thought about love spells, truth spells, lust potions.<br>"We need something that doesn't take away his free will. Something that lets him choose"  
>Both girls turned their heads toward the restricted section.<br>"Alright, meet In the common room at 11:30" Romilda said gathering her things.  
>"Fine" Ginny agreed before packing her stuff up and leaving the Library.<p>

Several Hours later.

Ginny shut another book and rubbed at her tired eyes.  
>"We've been here for hours, I haven't found anything"<br>"I- I think I got it" Romilda said still reading the page.  
>Ginny stood and looked over her shoulder.<br>"The gifts of a lover? How does that help?"  
>"It says that Harry will gift his most loved with gifts, so whoever he loves the most will receive them"<br>"But what if he loves Ron or Hermione the most."  
>"It refers to lovers so unless they are all lovers I don't think it will work with them"<br>"Ugh, please that's sick"  
>"The potion will be difficult. It's very temperamental so we have to be careful also we have to give it to him 5 times. It's says the first gift starts with the first month unless we do it wrong."<br>"It's not hard just time consuming and it takes a month to brew"  
>"well then we should get started right away." She said ripping the pages out.<p>

-  
><strong>One Month later<strong>  
><strong>October<strong>

"How are we going to give it to him?"  
>"I'll give it to him, he won't trust you"<br>"Whatever just make sure he gets it by lunch its very touchy with time. If it takes too long for him to take then we'll have to do it again"  
>"I know. You said it everyday for the past month. I already have an idea of what to do"<p>

-  
>Lunch<p>

Ginny took the empty seat next to harry. "Hey Harry do you think you could do me a favor?"  
>"Sure" Harry smiled.<br>"Well Mum wants me to help this Christmas with dinner and everything. She's trying to make me the perfect housewife. Anyway I was hoping you could try some cookies I made. I was going to ask Ron but he eats anything and Hermione doesn't like peanut butter"  
>Ginny handed him the tin of cookies, they smelled delicious but she wasn't sure how the potion would taste in them.<br>Harry took a large bite and froze. It smelled wonderful but the taste was disgusting. He quickly swallowed and reached for his pumpkin juice to wash away the taste.  
>"Um maybe you should practice a bit more on the taste" Ginny frowned and nodded.<br>"I understand. Thanks again Harry" She stood from the table almost jumping in excitement but she held it in until she met up with Romilda.  
>Harry took his wand and vanished the cookie. He felt kind of sick after swallowing it. Shaking his head, he knew the youngest Weasley had a long way to go before she could even get near her mom's cooking.<br>Putting the experience behind him he looked over to the Slytherin table where suspicious grey eyes watched him.

"He hasn't done anything" Romilda said setting her books on the table.  
>"I've noticed"<br>"Maybe it didn't work"  
>"Should we try it again?"<br>"I don't know lets wait till the end of this month maybe it takes that long, and we have to time the next one perfectly. They have to be on the same day every month"

"Draco"  
>"What?"<br>"Are you still mad? it was a cookie and it was days ago" Draco just crossed his arms and leaned back into the black arm chair.  
>"Come on, aren't there much more fun things to do?" Harry asked his voice laced in lust.<br>Draco smirked as he pushed away from the arm chair, tackling Harry into the large bed that appeared thanks to the ROR.

**November**

"Harry could you possibly taste another cookie, I know the last ones weren't very good"  
>"It's fine." He grabbed another cookie, silently thanking Ginny for asking him where Draco couldn't see. Harry almost choked on that taste it was just as bad as the first time but now he had no pumpkin juice to aid him.<br>"Not good?" Ginny asked before walking away, hoping this time it finally took.

Harry waved his wand to transfigure the small marble into a small statue. The statue grew to be much taller than him. It was that of a Dragan and lion. The Dragon stood proud and had it's tail in front of the Lion in a protective pose. The lion was in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

"Well done Mister Potter" he heard the teacher say, he couldn't remember his name; too many new teachers this year.  
>"Harry that's wonderful" Hermione inspected it from every angle. "the detail is amazing"<br>They all turned around toward the back of the room at the sound of shattering marble.  
>Draco stared at the pieces on the ground in horror. He knew transfiguration was never his best class and yet he created the statue perfectly and larger than everyone's besides Harry's. The thing that scared him the most was the statue itself; if anyone had been paying attention to him he would have more than an explanation to give.<br>It was of Harry and Draco smiling with a baby in Harry's arms. That image scared him enough without having others see it. Draco looked at Harry's statue. It was beautiful. Scribbling a small note he sent it to him.  
>Harry caught the note and smiled. <em>Keep it<em>.

"Maybe we have to give it to him faster"  
>"How much faster? Last time I got it to him within 20 minutes"<br>"Maybe we need to wait longer then?"  
>"Ugh this is impossible" Ginny said as she continued to stir the potion.<br>"We'll get it right and when we do maybe we'll sell it to your brother" Ginny glared at her but didn't stop stirring.

**December**

"Ok, I gave it to him. we better see some results"  
>"Remember we have to do this five times, and we only have two more to go. Anyway what are we going to do during Christmas?"<br>"I didn't even think of that" Ginny said pulling at her long hair.  
>"Well we have to figure something out. Do you know what hes doing for Christmas? Really we just need to give it to him on New Years"<br>"I'm not sure, I'll ask him at dinner"

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if you were coming to the burrow for Christmas or New years?"  
>"Um, i'm actually not sure what i'm doing, but if your making dinner I may just have to find somewhere else to stay"<br>"ha ha ha. Thanks for the encouragement"  
>"Sorry. If I don't stay at the burrow i'd at least be there on Christmas"<br>"Okay, I was just curious" She said before leaving to inform Romilda.

"we've been doing this for months"  
>"Its not that bad. Now close your eyes and focus"<br>"I am"  
>"No your not"<br>"mmm" Harry focused on the mediation. He and Draco had been trying for months to get their animagus. He knew it wasn't an easy thing to do but he really hated waiting. Soon images of animals flash through his mind, it was hard to keep up with all of them.  
>Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's confused face.<br>"Your only supposed to see one animal right?" Harry asked getting Draco's attention.  
>"You saw more then one animal?"<br>"Yeah. A lot of them, it kind of gave me a headache."  
>"I've never heard of anyone seeing more than one animal. Ever."<br>"Well i've always been that exception"  
>"But I saw different animals, first our magic fluxes which never happens except when we come of age which we have. And then this" Draco tried to think of reasons that would cause it.<br>"I would say some sappy thing about it having to do with us being together. But it wouldn't make sense since we've been together for months."  
>"Seven" Draco said looking away with a blush. Harry smiled brightly. Before it slowly faded away.<br>"Maybe its nothing" Harry said.  
>"With you its never nothing" Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Draco.<br>"True, now come on, we better get back"

"Ron just told me that there having a new years party, so I can easily give it to Harry while everyone's drinking and stuff. He won't even notice"  
>"Oh thank Merlin, but how are you going to brew the potion during December at Christmas?"<br>"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to brew it and after your Christmas holidays come to my house where we finish it." Romilda thought it over for a second before nodding her head.  
>"Alright, I can do that"<p>

"Why is Romilda vane here?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
>"No idea mate. Gin just said she wanted a friend over for Christmas"<br>"You don't think she'll you know try a love potion again"  
>"I hope not, it's been years mate she's probably grown past that"<br>"yeah, I hope so"

-  
><strong>January<strong>

"Here do a shot with me" Ginny smiled at Harry handing him the cup with the potion in it.  
>"Actually i'm not drinking tonight, I haven't been feeling that good lately" Harry said<br>"Oh i'll go get you some medicine" She ran off before Harry could protest.  
>Finding an empty medicine vial she quickly filled it with the potion.<br>"Here you go" Harry grabbed it and swallowed quickly.  
>"It tastes like your cookies"<br>"Are you saying my cookies taste like medicine? Maybe I should add more vanilla" she said as she walked away.

Harry left the party and made his way to his bedroom, he heard tapping at the window. Opening it the owl bit his finger.

"Ow" Harry quickly untied the letter instantly recognizing Draco's perfect script.  
>Harry,<p>

_We have a problem, I really need to talk to you now! I don't care if your pissed take a damn sobering potion. Get your ass to Malfoy Manor right now. The wards will let you in. NOW!_  
><em>Love Draco.<em>

Harry apparated to the gates of Malfoy manor and started running up to the house, the door opened before he even got there. Malfoy stood in the door way confusion covering his face.  
>"What Happened?" Harry asked taking Draco in his arms.<br>"I don't know. I told you something was wrong" _"Please don't leave me, I love you so much_"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Something is wrong!" Draco said it again his confusion turning into anger.  
>"Draco you got to talk to me" Draco took Harry into the sitting room. He pushed Harry to sit down, and slowly pulled up his shirt.<br>"You are getting fat"  
>"Harry it's not funny, I'm pregnant you stupid git" Draco hysterically through up his arms.<br>"What? But-"  
>"Wizards can't get pregnant? I know. I already did the spell, here i'll show you" Draco waved his wand over himself the spell burst across the room. Two orbs of blue light swirled in front of Draco's stomach.<br>"I'm trying to use my wand and get it used to the magic ... OH MY GOD." Harry jumped up to check Draco over.  
>"What? what happened?" he said looking over Draco's body, mostly focusing on his stomach.<br>"Your stomach" Harry looked down and saw One orb in a swirl of pink around his stomach.  
>"Did you do the spell wrong?" Draco glared at Harry and pushed him back into the couch.<br>"I'm not wrong" Draco straddled Harry pressing their foreheads together. "My child is in you"  
>Harry chuckled. "I missed you" Draco kissed Harry. "I missed you too"<p>

Harry woke up wrapped around Draco.  
>"I see your awake" Harry jumped at the voice and quickly covered himself.<br>"Uh yeah. Draco" Harry shook the blond.  
>"Mmm What?"<br>"Your mom shes-" Draco bolted up.  
>"Hello mother"<br>"Hello Draco, I came home because I was afraid you'd be alone for the holiday. But I see that I was wrong. Imagine my surprise, to see you are not. And may I ask about your diet habits, you are getting a bit of a stomach" She said with a polite smile.  
>"Mum really? Your scaring Harry he thinks your serious"<br>"But I am dear, I really do wish you would of told me about this" she said with a wave of her hand and continued. "Though it seems I should have known. Before your letters consisted of nothing but Mr. Potter here and lately it seems your letters are filled with how your year is going. It was a strange difference I should of picked up on."  
>"You wrote your mom about me?"<br>"You were very irritating"_"oh Merlin he knows"_  
>"hmm, if you say so"<br>"I do"  
>"Well after you boys dress please come down for breakfast" Narcissa left the room smiling.<br>"That was embarrassing" Harry said looking around the room for his clothes.  
>"Your clothes are downstairs" Harry blushed a dark red. "You can wear some of mine and just change the fit"<p>

_"Damn Draco looks good today. He should leave his hair like that"_ Harry watched Draco at breakfast earning a confused look from Draco.

Harry tilted his head and watched as the blonds cheeks turned red.  
>Draco stood from the table, and left to the sitting room hoping Harry followed. After five minutes Harry finally found Draco sitting on the couch.<br>"Hey, whats wrong?" Harry sat next to Draco.  
>"I heard you"<br>"Heard me?"  
>"yes! You said that-" Draco blushed. "Nevermind I heard your thoughts"<br>Harry was quiet for a moment. _"I don't want him to think i'm crazy. I probably am crazy"_  
>"You are not crazy Draco"<br>"I didn't say that out loud"  
>"What?"<br>"You can hear mine too?"  
>"I- I guess so. Actually I thought I heard something you said last night and this morning but I kind of dismissed it."<br>"Whats happening to us?" Draco leaned against Harry.  
>"I don't know"<br>"Maybe we're cursed."  
>Harry waved his hand over them a ball of white light flew around them but never changed color.<br>"Nope not cursed"  
>"Your getting better at wandless magic"<br>"I don't have a choice, every time I use my wand it makes my spell a lot stronger than it's supposed to be. I think i'm going to hurt someone"  
>"I know what you mean" Draco took a deep breath and leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Harry. "What are we going to do?"<br>"Wait and see how it all works out. It'll all be ok"

"I wish you were showing" Draco said poking Harry's flat stomach.  
>"Well its probably because I only have one, you have two"<br>"What are we going to name them? Where are we going to live? Are we going to work? What about the rest of school?"  
>"Draco it's ok, we'll figure it out. We can figure out names and where to live and work and all of that later."<br>"What about school?"  
>"Glammors, we have 6 months left, I was actually thinking of asking McGonagall if we could try for our newts early and if we pass we can finish school. The rest we can figure out"<br>"Thank you and i'm sorry"  
>"Don't be, But I do have to go. I promised Ron and Hermione I'd go to the burrow tonight and ride the train with them tomorrow." "I love you" Harry kissed Draco and apparated to the burrow.<p>

**February**

"I'm not sure Harry will want to try another cookie"  
>"Have you tried ginger?"<br>"No, hmm that may work"

"Last time I promise" Ginny handed Harry the cookie.  
>Harry sighed and took a bite of it. "It's not that bad this time, still kind of taste like medicine though but it's better" he said finishing off the cookie.<br>Ginny skipped away happy to know this was the very last time. If everything took that is. She didn't think she could do it another five months.

"Draco will you stop that"  
>"What?"<br>"You know what"  
>"I don't think I have a clue"<br>"Your comparing our stomachs, how many times do I have to say that you look wonderful. Oh look there's a bed. Should I show you?"  
>"That may help" Draco smirked.<p>

"Harry, something's wrong." Harry woke up and moved across the bed to Draco.  
>"What is?"<br>"I can't leave you" Harry gave him a sly smile. "This isn't a joke! Fine you try go across the room." Draco defiantly crossed his arms and watch Harry gather up his clothes as he walked and slip them on before he stopped.  
>"Your right"<br>"I know"  
>"Draco"<br>"Harry"  
>"What are we going to do? It's going to look a bit odd with us walking down the hall together."<br>"That's true, but we don't have much of a choice, you feel it too. That sick and painful feeling the moment you step too far"  
>"Yeah" Harry thought for a moment. "Oh, we can see McGonagall and ask about Newts"<br>"Very well" He said before gathering the rest of his clothes.

"So you both would like to take your N.E. early and finish school. May I ask why?"  
>"It's complicated"<br>"We're pregnant"  
>"HARRY!"<br>"Draco its fine. McGonagall won't tell anyone. I trust her and other people will figure it out sooner or later anyway."  
>"Do you mind if i do the test" Harry nodded and she stepped around her desk. Murmuring the spell and waving her wand. She stared shocked at the 3 orbs. Casting another spell her jaw dropped.<br>"What did you cast?" Draco asked warily.  
>"I was checking your magic, sometimes in pregnancies the magic will either drain or increase. Both of your magic seems to be extremely strong and I wanted to ask about your bond"<br>"Our bond?"  
>"Yes, it seems very strong and very unbreakable"<br>"What bond?" Harry asked confused.  
>"We're bonded?" Draco questioned as he tried to keep his mouth from dropping.<br>"What does it mean?" Harry was still confused about a bond.  
>"It's like marriage except no divorces" Draco informed Harry still a bit shocked at the news.<br>"Yes well yours is very strong and old. This kind of magic is not used anymore. The Potion you've brewed, I'm very confused why the two of you would go to such great lengths."  
>"We haven't done anything"<p>

"That's strange, there's only one potion I know of that causes a bond like this. It explains the pregnancy and your magic levels. I heard it also effects your animagus causing you to become a shifter. Have you been able to hear each others thoughts or have been seeing images or anything?" The boys nodded.

"As I recall it's called the Five gifts for your lover. It is almost never used because the magic is very strong and some can die from it. It takes two very powerful people to even control it. Also the bond it creates is also something people do not wish to have. You are completely committed to each other. One moment of distrust and the bond can crack causing physical mental or magical harm to both of you or even whoever is near you. There has only been one surviving couple."

"So someone had to do this but why?" Harry asked watching Draco's blank face.  
>"I'm not sure, its a very hard potion you have to take it the same day every month. It takes a month to brew and needs to be checked every hour."<br>"Well don't you have a lot of information on it" Draco said bitterly.  
>"Of course as I am an animagus and have read about all bonds and have read a lot of the books in restricted section."<br>"Well I want to know who did this" Harry's anger flared.  
>"Someone had to give it to you every month"<br>"Cookies" The first thing he thought of, it was the only constant thing he could remember.  
>"What?"<br>"Ginny she gave me cookies and then medicine that tasted like cookies. I knew it! Romilda vane went to the burrow over Christmas! She's bloody fucking crazy and Now Ginny is in on all of this" He remembered Ginny saying it was the last time.  
>"Hey, calm down we don't need you blowing up the school" Draco said wrapping his arms around the brunette.<br>"I just can't believe Ginny would do this" Harry said sinking into the couch Draco sat them at.  
>"I'll call in Miss Vane and Weasley. I also have to call their parents. I'm going to give you the choice of being here or not"<br>"I want to be, do you think we can do this tomorrow though?" Harry covered a yawn with his hand. He was angry and disappointed but it didn't cover his tiredness.  
>"Of course. Tomorrow before breakfast" Harry nodded and followed Draco out and back to the ROR. He didn't think he could go back to the tower without doing something he would regret.<p>

Harry and Draco sat in the room and waited for the others to arrive. Harry nervously picked at his nails causing Draco to slap his hand every time.  
>McGonagall walked in with the two younger girls behind her unsure of why they were there.<br>"Please sit, your parents should be here momentarily."  
>"But why are-" Ginny shut her mouth when she saw Harry. Knowing that somehow they messed up the potion. Guilt filled her as she watched the anger and confusion written on his face. Though why Malfoy was there was a mystery.<br>"It seems you are aware of why you are here" Romilda kept quiet and looked down focusing on her fingers intertwining with each other.  
>"We didn't mean anything by it. We just wanted to know" Ginny blurted out.<br>"Know what? Ms. Weasley"  
>"Who Harry loved the most" She said quietly.<br>"Well you have your answer"  
>"What?" Ginny looked back at to the two boys. She noticed how close they were, how Harry leaned into the blond and how good they looked together. "So nothing went wrong with the potion? I was afraid we may of messed up and that it didn't work"<br>"Oh it worked weasel. I'm sure you'll be disappointed in the results" Draco sneered.  
>"How could you do this Ginny? I trusted you"<br>"That's why we chose one that gave you free will. It only said that it will have you give gifts to your most loved. We didn't see the harm"  
>"Do you even know what the gifts are?"<br>"No, I just thought it meant chocolate and flowers or something"  
>"Nothing of the kind, Ginny you have no idea what you've done. Not to say I don't accept how it turned out but I didn't want to be forced into anything every again."<br>"I'm sorry Harry I really didn't-"  
>"You didn't know? Then you shouldn't of even attempted it" Draco said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.<br>The fire flared up and two sets of parents walked through.  
>"Ginevra Weasley what have you done? I expect this from Ron but not you" Molly ranted another five minutes before the headmistress could get a word in.<br>"They brewed the 5 gifts potion and gave it to Mr. Potter here"  
>"What!? That is extremely dangerous" After another rant from Molly the room quieted down.<br>"Harry and Draco are taking there N.E.W.T.s early and so will the two of you, that way you are able to finish school. But if you fail you will not finish school at least not from Hogwarts." At that, Romilda left with her parents and Ginny went to her classes.  
>"Harry i'm so sorry" Molly profusely apologized.<br>"It's ok, I actually wanted to tell you both something. I'm just going to say it." Harry ran his hand through his hair as a deep blush covered his cheeks. "I'm pregnant and so is Draco and were bonded and-"  
>"Oh its ok dear, I know about the 5 gifts. We love you so much don't ever forget it. And Draco your always welcome at the burrow" Arthur nodded his agreement as Molly hugged the two boys before they left.<p>

**June**

"Harry!" Draco called from the bathroom at the same time as "Draco!" Harry called from the kitchen.  
>"I think its time!" they yelled together. Both rushed to meet in the middle.<br>"Your having?" "And your having?" They both laughed as they quickly flooed to St. Mungos.

"Beautiful" Draco said as he watched Harry rock Lily to sleep. It reminded him so much of the statue he made. Harry smiled brightly at Draco and whispered. "I told you it would all be ok"  
>Draco walked in the large nursery, he kissed Harry before replying. "It's so much more than ok".<p>

The first gift a lover can give is another life, something created between the two.  
>The second gift is protection. One must have strong magic to protect.<br>The third gift is a choice of change.  
>The fourth gift is to know what the other fears to speak.<br>The fifth gift is a bond that nothing can break.


End file.
